runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mages of the East
(66 highly recommended for crafting staves) (64 highly recommended) (44 is highly recommended, 54 is even better) or (more highly recommended for combat) Recommended: (70 would be helpful) (74 would be helpful) * Basic puzzle-solving skills |items= *75,000 gold coins *120 adamant nails *12 oak planks *Ghostspeak amulet *4 different summoning pouches (Spirit wolf, Thorny snail, Granite crab and Void spinner would be easiest) *Gold bracelet *Gold amulet *Gold necklace *All types of enchanted Parascha jewellery *5 Uncharged orbs *5 Battlestaffs *5 Eastern battlestaves *Any hatchet *Mithril grapple *Rope *Lockpick |kill= *Head Mage (level 103) *Several Eastern Mages (level 76) (Multi-Combat) }} Walkthrough To begin the quest, talk to Wu Xing in Port Phasmatys about quests. *Player: Hello, Wu Xing. Have you got any new quests for me? *Wu Xing: Actually, I have. Tell me, player, have you ever heard of summoning? *Player: 'Yes I know a little' (less than 30 Summoning) /''' 'Yes, I'm getting quite good at it' (30 - 60 Summoning) '''/ 'Yes, I'm actually quite the expert' (60 - 90 Summoning) / 'Are you kidding? I know more about summoning than Pikkupstix' (90+ Summoning). *Wu Xing: Good, because I need your help. You see, in my homeland, summoning is a relatively new discovery. Many mages thought it was an excellent thing, but some more traditional sorcerers saw it as evil. I thought it was a great way to help with a variety of task, if a little expensive. The Mages' Guild was divided into two: Summoners and Anti-Summoners. *Player: So what happened? *Wu Xing: The traditionalists sabotaged all the summoning obelisks so we couldn't create any more familiars! *Player: That's terrible! *Wu Xing: I know. The conflict then turned to violence and me and a few friends fled west. We landed at a small island to the west of the dragon island. It had no name, but we call it the Mages' Outpost. *Player: So what do you want with me? *Wu Xing: I have terrible news. The mages of the east wish to destroy all summoning - including that of the westerners. We think they may be preparing to attack at this very moment. *Player: We must stop them! But how? *Wu Xing: I needed a worthy hero and I could think of no one better than you, Westerner. Firstly, I must return to the Mage's Outpost. *Player: Well off we go then. Where's Ak-Hanaru? *Wu Xing: I'm afraid he's collecting supplies. We'll have to find another boat and another captain. I suggest you find the captain first. *Player: shakes his head in dismay ... Ship Travel to the ship yard on Karamja. Talk to the gnome who looks a little like Glough. *Player: Glough, is that you? *Player: Well for a minute ... *Gnome: I'm Flough! Glough's cousin - I have no plans for domination! *Player: OK... *Flough: I own the shipyard now. So what can I do for you? *Player: I'd like too buy a boat. *Flough: Right. Which type of boat? *Player: Well, I'm going far east of Dragontooth Island so ... *Flough (mutters): Another madman in search of the Eastern Lands, hey. *Player: What did you say? *Flough: Oh nothing. So you'll need a good strong boat then. I'll go order it now. Flough goes over too talk with the Shipyard Workers then comes back *Flough: All sorted. That'll be 75,000 please. *Player: Here you go. How long will it be? *Flough: It may take a few months. *Player: Months!? I don't have that much time! Can I do anything to help? *Flough: Well some equipment would be useful and my workers could always use a helping hand. The ship will have to be strong for the journey you're going on. Bring any worker 120 adamantite nails and 12 oak logs. *Player: Are these alright? *Worker: These are fantastic. Let's get too work. Then help out the shipyard workers building your ship. Certain areas off the ship have the build option so do that (requires 30 Construction) and use up 3 logs and 30 nails. Keep doing this until you have no logs or nails left. Then talk to Flough again. *Flough: Great! Come back tomorrow and the boat will be finished! Captain With the boat under construction, the best option is to find the captain while it's being built. Your first option is too talk to the Ghost Captain in Port Phasmatys, for which you will need the amulet of ghostspeak. *Player: Hi! *Captain: Hello player. Would you like to go to Dragontooth Island? *Player: No. Could you take me even further? *Capatin: Further!? No, no, no. Do you think my little boat would survive out there? No, try Bill Teach. Travel to Mos Le'Harmless and talk to Bill Teach. *Player: Hey Bill. Could I ask you a favor? *Bill: Argh. What is it lad? *Player: I need you to take me far east of Dragontooth Island. He will also refuse as he's now a bit scared of the open sea but will recommend talking to Ned. Go to Draynor and talk to Ned. Ned says that now his adventuring days are well and truly over. He says you should talk to Captain Bentley on Lunar Isle. Talk to Captain Bentley and he will agree to take you their - but not in his ship. Take him to Karamja if you already have the ship. More Western Ways Sail in you're new ship to Port Phasmatys and pick up Wu Xing. Then sail to the Mages' Outpost. When you arrive, you will find a small island about the size of Dragontooth Island. On the western side is the Mages' Camp, containing several level 50 Eastern Summoners, and on the eastern some teak trees and a mysterious door. When you arrive, talk to the Chief Summoner. Wu Xing will introduce you and you will then demonstrate summoning to the Eastern Mages. You need to show them a familiar that can be used in combat, a beast of burden, a forager and a healing familiar. The easiest method would be too summon a Spirit wolf, a Thorny snail, a Granite crab and a Void spinner. Last Line of Defence Now the Eastern mages know a bit more about summoning, they are willing to teach you what they know. However, they are interrupted by a messenger. He says that the anti-summoners have discovered where you are and are coming. Learning new summoning techniques will have to wait. You need some weapons and defence. For defence, you need some magical jewellery. But western jewellery, won't do so Wu Xing quickly teaches you how to make parascha jewellery. Parascha are very rare jewels found only in the Eastern Lands. He gives you 4 pieces of uncut red diamond to make a ring, necklace, bracelet and amulet. Make a gold ring, gold necklace, gold amulet and gold bracelet. Use the parascha on each of these to make a parascha ring, amulet, necklace and bracelet. Return to Wu Xing and he will teach you the Enchant Level 7 Jewellery spell. Enchant all of the jewellery and equip it (you need too equip all of the jewellery to continue). Talk to Wu Xing again and ask what happens know. The enemy aren't here yet so Wu Xing will send you to get some weapons - eastern battlestaves. He will also teach you the Change Eastern Water Orb, Eastern Metal Orb, Eastern Earth Orb, Eastern Fire Orb and Eastern Wood Orb. Get five uncharged orbs and five battlestaves. Go to the different eastern obelisks and craft one of each eastern magic staff. Ambush Once you have crafted these staffs, return too Mages' Outpost. When you arrive, you will find the Eastern summoners dead, killed by the Eastern mages. There are four of them, all level 76. It is a multi-combat area and all the mages use Eastern Magics so be careful. Once they are dead, pick up the book dropped by one of the Eastern mages. Read it and it will reveal that Mages' Outpost contains a dungeon used as a hiding place by Eastern summoners many years ago. Summoning was banned in the Eastern Lands and the summoners would rather flee than give up their art. They hid in the dungeon on the island and left many obstacles behind. Wu Xing was trying to unlock the secrets of the dungeon to gain a better understanding of summoning. It seems he cracked the puzzle and then fled inside when the mages arrived. You need to unlock the door and find Wu Xing. The door has three circles split into 5 sectors. You need to spin each circle until three symbols match in the middle. One wheel is broken so cut down some teak trees to reach a clearing where the component is found. Fix the wheel and spin each wheel until the symbols in the middle match. This unlocks the door to the dungeon. Make your way through the dungeon until you find the first obstacle - a large boulder blocking your path. Push it out the way or squeeze past. Next is a wide chasm, so use a mithril grapple and grapple across the gap. Further on, you will be faced with a door. Too unlock the door, you must do two things - remove the magical barrier and pick the lock. Confrontation Once you are through the door, it's time to confront the Head Mage. After a brief conversation, it's time for a showdown. He's level 103 and uses the Eastern Spellbook, everything up too combat teleport. He can also use melee, wielding a Dragon scimitar. He is quite powerful and can hit a max hit of 1500 with melee and 2400 with magic. Once he is dead talk to Wu Xing and leave the dungeon, for now. Once back at the camp, you will find Ak-Hanaru, who will take you back too Port Phasmatys. Talk to Wu Xing again to finish the quest. Wu Xing hasn't had time to learn about summoning so will teach you some more powerful Eastern spells. Also, Ak-Hanaru will have a stock of 250 uncut parascha and will be able too buy and sell any parascha or parascha jewellery you have. Rewards * 5 Quest Points * * * in either Attack, Defence, Strength, Ranged, Prayer or Summoning * Ability to craft and wield Eastern battlestaves and Parascha jewellery * Extra spells in the Eastern Spellbook * Ability to trade parascha and parascha jewellery with Ak-Hanaru See Also * Sorcerers of the East * Conjurers of the East * Eastern runes * Mages' Outpost Category:Eastern Sorcery